


the same world

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: nothing half so pleasant [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke iho mai nei ko luna, Spoilers: s09e13 Ke iho mai nei ko luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Kono's been on the job for less than a week when she learns her former boss nearly drowned himself at the bottom of the Pacific. She's very concerned, obviously, but that doesn't stop the first thought she has from simply being a single word: typical.Post s09e13, a continuation of the storyline established in the first of this series.





	the same world

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! I love writing these two - obviously - but writing them in the canon storyline is actually much more fun than I'd figured it would be. I hope you enjoy!

Detective Kono Kalakaua glanced up from the case file in her hands when she heard the telltale sound of Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett’s Silverado pickup pulling into the driveway. She’d been sitting on his porch for the better part of the past two hours, ever since she’d left the hospital after checking on Adam, Tani, and Junior. Needless to say, she’d gotten a bit impatient along the way.

“You know,” she called as he climbed from behind the wheel and slammed the door behind him, “I used to think there was nothing you could do that was more insane than climbing onto the back of a moving semi. Boy, was I wrong.”

Steve chuckled as he drew nearer. “I’m guessing Danny got ahold of you, yeah? After almost eight years, you should know that anything he says is grossly exaggerated. He probably just wanted another person to lecture me.”

Kono smiled up at him, then gestured to the space beside her. “Well, I promise that I’m not going to lecture you. I’m not your mother. I will say that I am glad you are safe on dry land and breathing. From what I hear, it could’ve gone the other way.”

“Yeah.” Steve cleared his throat as he sank onto the step. “Well, I couldn’t leave them down there by themselves. Not when I knew they were in trouble. They’re – they’re my guys.”

“Hey, I’m the girl you rescued from the back of a truck by riding under said truck, remember? You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Content with the comfortable silence they found themselves in, Kono turned her focus back to the file in her hands.

“What’s that?” Steve asked curiously.

“An old missing person’s case from the nineties,” she informed him distractedly. “O’Connor has managed to rope me into reopening the investigation. At the time, detectives suspected there was some sort of connection between this girl, Kaila Morris, and the Nakajima brothers. Nobody could ever prove the theory, though, so it ran cold almost as soon as the investigation opened.”

“Ah.” Steve’s eyes shone with pride as they met hers. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, Kono, that I’m really proud of you. From what I hear, that task force of yours is proving very successful. One of the best in the department.”

“Yeah. Well. I learned from the best.” Kono cleared her throat and stood from her seat. “Well, I’m going to get out of your hair now. I just really wanted to stop by. Make sure you were still breathing. All that.”

Steve smirked at that. “Well, I am. But you don’t have to leave now that you know that. You’re far from the worst company I’ve had. I mean, Danny, he just drops by whenever he wants without any regard for the rules. It’s just – it’s rude, is what it is.”

“There are rules?” Kono queried, amused.

“Well, yes. There are a few, very reasonable rules,” Steve confirmed hesitantly. “I don’t think that’s ridiculous. What, do you think it is?”

“The only ridiculous rule I’ve heard about is the shower one,” Kono admitted. “Danny refused to shut up about how stupid it was when he was staying with you several years back.”

“I know. That’s why I kicked him out less than a week after he moved in.” Steve stood, dusting his hands off on his pants. “Seriously, though, there’s no need for you to leave. You can come in, meet Eddie. You haven’t had a chance to yet, right?”

“No, I have not,” Kono verified. “I’d love to, though. From what Tani and Adam have said about him, he is far from the average dog.”

“He is,” Steve assured her, opening the door and letting her step inside first. “Took a bullet the day we met him, was out on the job again forty-eight hours later.” He whistled, drawing the canine’s attention.

“Oh,” Kono murmured, dropping to her knees in front of the creature as he lumbered over to her, the epitome of joyful cheer as he attempted to lick every inch of her face, not quite understanding why she was laughing so loudly. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Eddie? You take good care of your people, huh?”

“He likes you,” Steve told her seriously.

“He’s so friendly,” Kono commented. “Is there anyone he doesn’t like?”

“If you were a drug dealer or a human trafficker, you’d probably have lost about half your fingers by now.” Steve set the file he’d taken from her down on the coffee table. “Congratulations, Kalakaua. You have gained a new best friend for life.”

“Hey, I’m not going to complain.” She gave the dog one last pat, then pushed herself up from the floor and settled onto the sofa next to her former teammate. “Have you seen Gracie recently?” she asked after a moment. “She’s been texting me at least a dozen times a day. Apparently, Danny’s being quite the helicopter parent at the moment.”

“Oh, yeah, he’s like a Jewish grandmother,” Steve confirmed immediately, eager as ever to poke fun at his partner and best friend. “I swear to you, he tried to force-feed her pancakes. He almost punched me out when I tried to take a bite. After she offered, might I add.”

Kono laughed. “Eh. Dads never know how to react when their daughters get injured. Cop dads in particular. My father barely flinched when Ryo got injured playing football back when we were kids. The first time I hurt myself in the water, though, he just about had a panic attack in the waiting room.”

“To be fair, I’m pretty sure that your brother is pretty much – he’s indestructible,” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess he is,” Kono conceded, shrugging her shoulders. “Still. I think fathers have a harder time dealing with their little girls being hurt. And you – oh, my God. If how you reacted when Grace was hurt is even a fraction of how you’ll react when your daughter’s hurt, then please let me know ahead of time. I’ll help you build the tower _and_ dig the moat.”

“Don’t know if I’ll take it that far, but thanks for the offer.” Steve cleared his throat as he glanced down at the file in front of them. “Okay, I’ve been trying not to look at it, but…”

“You want to help me try to figure it out?” Kono offered bemusedly, shaking her head at his inability to function without something to focus his attention on.

“Please,” Steve sighed, reaching for the file and flipping it open. “So, you said Kaila Morris went missing from her house, right?”

“Yeah, in the summer of 1994. Her parents said there was no one suspicious in her life at the time of her disappearance, but the detectives always thought she was involved with one of Haru Nakajima’s sons, Sora.”

“Was there ever any proof?” Steve asked, glancing up at her.

Kono sighed. “No. But I buy into the theory.”

“Well, then.” Steve continued flipping through the pages. “That’s good enough for me. Let’s see if we can’t bust this case wide open, yeah?”

“You just don’t want to be alone if Danny decides to act like an old Jewish grandmother towards you, do you?” Kono questioned, one side of her mouth curling up at the guilty expression on his face. “I see you, McGarrett.” She sighed amusedly. “Luckily for you, I’m completely stumped when it comes to this case, and O’Connor’s got her kids tonight, so I will take all the help I can get, even if it’s from someone using me as a way to get out of dealing with his partner.”

“Thank you,” Steve sighed, relieved. “So. What else do you have on Sora?”

She handed over the paperwork the first detectives placed on the case had gathered, and he began looking over it. In that moment, things seemed exactly as they’d previously been. Kono couldn’t say she hated the feeling. If anything, it was in that moment she realized how truly good it felt to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> "Anybody can look at you. It’s quite rare to find someone who sees the same world you see." - John Green, "Turtles All the Way Down"


End file.
